Some Things Are Certain
by Gojirob
Summary: Megatron can count on his subjects - usually for things he actually wants. Sometimes though, not so much.


Some Things Are Certain

By Rob Morris

Megatron stared in wonder at Soundwave's creation.

"This small thing will give us control over the Earth?"

Soundwave's voder almost sounded expressive, which made it all the more unnerving.

"Yes, Megatron. It is a health-alert device. It is used by fleshlings of advanced age, to signal when a metabolic concern has overtaken them, so to seek emergency assistance."

While Megatron waited to hear the rest of Soundwave's plan, there was always one who never waited to leap before they scanned.

"Then the mighty Decepticons are reduced to using the weakest and most enfeebled of the Humans, to aid our cause? How incredibly pathetic!"

Soundwave didn't sound annoyed as he responded, but the expressiveness had left his voice-patterns, and perhaps that was all the indicator most needed.

"No. The targeting is logical. Their material wealth is greater. Their social and political activism is greater. Despite dismissal by some, the heed paid to them is greater, and they serve as the top-most leaders of their communities and nations."

Megatron smiled.

"In other words, Starscream, controlling these age-advanced fleshlings gives us an army of generals, who will speak as such, rather than the rogues and rabble we have dealt with in the past, either too unpredictable or too easily gotten around. Even in the cosmos, the eldest of stars have gravity wells that cannot be ignored."

Embittered as ever, Starscream attempted to more subtly poke holes in a plan not his own.

"Apologies, Lord Megatron. But I still fail to see how concerns about these fleshlings' health and well-being are any concern of ours. Even maintained perfectly, by definition their physical power is low."

Megatron wisely ignored the loud and encouraged the quiet.

"Soundwave, continue!"

"Yes, Megatron. Simply put, we will create a false-front corporation that is giving away these health-alert devices in anticipation of their wider release, to create a market for them. Under this guise, no suspicions should be raised. The devices of course have capabilities no Earth device does, and will make them highly sought after, till infiltration is at best levels. Then we will strike."

Megatron was fighting off outright cackling at the simple genius of this plan.

"Even better. Unlike the fleshling Sparkplug, odd or off-putting behavior on the part of their elders will be overlooked as a sign of old age. To think, this tiny gadget will give us final victory over….aaaaggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Soundwave, analyzing the business algorithms his scheme would utilize, failed to catch his leader's mistake in time.

"Megatron-do not touch the device directly!"

Constructicon leader Scrapper pointed in horror at their convulsing, and then utterly still Commander.

"What just happened? Megatron, are you all right? Soundwave? What did you do?"

Soundwave again sounded expressive, though this time in concern.

"A precaution, installed in case of inspection by the Autobots. It creates an electromagnetic pulse that activates when touched by a Cybertronian."

Rumble pointed out the obvious.

"Huh? Any Cybertronian? Why not just have it do that for an Autobot signal?"

Soundwave shook his head.

"Autobot scanning would have revealed that specific trap. Only a general threat could be hidden so effectively."

Reflector shrugged.

"How hard a hit could that be? He is Megatron, after all."

Soundwave's bad news would only get worse.

"The pulse is powered by the target's own spark and energies, so that in theory, even Optimus Prime would be unable to resist its effects."

Starscream sounded almost thoughtful, raising brief hope in the immobile but alert Megatron.

"On the one hand, if it could take out Prime, then it certainly could conceivably finish off Megatron. Yet, both of them have survived blows that should have done this a thousand times over, over many millions of years. Soundwave, how long until Mighty Megatron can possibly be revived?"

Soundwave sounded a little distant, like as not the result of even one of his better plans crashing so hard.

"Unknown. All that can be ascertained is, no standard method of repair or revivification will suffice in this case, and recovery will not be immediate, or even in the foreseeable future, till several sets of scans are completed. By themselves, these will take a minimum—of weeks."

Immobility was a pain to Megatron, but he'd been so before. Possible defeat was a concern, but since the Autobots lacked the ruthless edge, his side could regroup later on. Even death itself was not a worry, since as they all had seen over the aeons, death had quite a few back doors.

No, his concern was for the inevitability that followed even a slight dip in his personal fortunes.

 _*So annoyingly predictable. Well, time to brace myself for the speech.*_

As he knew in his circuits, one could not help but step forward and take advantage of his misfortune, which would like as not become the misfortune of all they knew, friend and foe alike.

 _*Just say it, Starscream.*_

Indeed, the restive second-in-command made his scorpion-like play.

"Megatron has fallen-"

Starscream eyed the health-alert device in Megatron's palm.

"-and he can't get up!"


End file.
